


Help

by Highlander_II



Series: H2's fan_flashworks [72]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28521411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: Tony's in a tough spot.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark
Series: H2's fan_flashworks [72]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/571885
Kudos: 1





	Help

Tony looked up from his current predicament when the door opened. He sighed a bit, very relieved it was Rhodey.

"What the hell, Tony?" Rhodey asked and stopped just inside the door.

"This isn't what it looks like," Tony protested the unspoken question - or the half-spoken one.

Rhodey tilted his head. "Really? Because it looks like you pissed off Peter and he webbed your ass to the wall."

That was rude - correct, but rude. "Okay, maybe it's exactly what it looks like. Now, can you please get me down?"

"No," Rhodey said flatly, turned on his heel, and left.

_Dammit._


End file.
